plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toxic Citron
Toxic Citron is the Super Rare toxic variant of Citron in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was added in the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC. He can only be unlocked by collecting all five character pieces, which can only be obtained from Zany Zombopolis packs in the sticker shop. Descriptions Stickerbook description "Toxic Citron wears goggles under his helmet not because he needs to protect his eyes, but because he thinks they make him look really hip." In-game description His Limer Slimer attack lingers after detonation, dealing toxic damage over time! Primary weapon Toxic Citron's weapon is called the Limer Slimer. It has 20 ammo and is fully automatic. Like the Park Ranger and Alien Flower's primary weapons, the Limer Slimer's attacks will create clouds that deal damage over time to Zombies, and have minor splash damage. Like all toxic variants, zombies that either stand near him or are hit by his primary weapon will be poisoned, taking residual damage afterwards. Unlocking The only way to unlock Toxic Citron is to buy Zany Zombopolis Packs, from which is the only way to unlock all five character pieces''. ''The player needs to constantly buy these packs until all 5 character pieces are collected. Strategies Toxic Citron's Primary Weapon can be considered the plant counterpart of the Park Ranger's Stenchy The Skunk but with a lower rate of fire and less ammo but with the added benefit of a toxic effect. It may be difficult to accustom to him but with practice Toxic Citron can become powerful in the hands of a skilled player. Staying behind walls and occasionally poking out to shoot at enemies is a great strategy as the toxic damage will slowly wither their health down. A Super Brainz or Captain Deadbeard using their close-range weapon will suffer from his Toxic Aura. He is the perfect counter for Imps as it can deal splash damage against them. Keep in mind that while in Citron Ball form he loses his Toxic Aura. This can make Toxic Citron a force to be reckoned with. With The Limer Slimer has similar firepower as The Park Ranger's primary weapon but has an added toxic effect. Use it like you would with Stenchy The Skunk. Using Citron Ball removes your Toxic Aura and gives off an audio cue that can alert zombies to your presence. Beware of this and switch in and out of Citron Ball away from Zombie Players. The lingering clouds left behind by a shot from the Limer Slimer can make Countering Imps easy. The Toxic effect seems to chip away the health of Z-Mechs quicker so use that to your advantage. Use his abilities the same way as you would with any other Citron: Use EMPeach on Imps and Z-Mechs; Use Peel Shield early when taking damage; Use Hyper Ball to escape sticky situations or traverse the map quicker and finally use Spin Dash to knock away troublesome Browncoat Zombies or Imp and Z-Mechs. Against Many players may treat his primary weapon like the Park Ranger's primary weapon. If you are playing as Super Brainz or Captain Deadbeard or their variants use long range more than close range to avoid the Toxic Aura. His abilities are no different. Counter them normally as they remain unchanged. Even so, don't get too focused on his Primary Weapon as he can use his abilities to vanquish you. Abilities Gallery Toxic Citron in customize.jpg|Toxic Citron in the customization menu HD Toxic Citron.png|HD Toxic Citron Trivia *This is the first and currently only Citron not to be an orange. Instead, he is a lime. **Citron is based off citrus fruits, which include lemons, kumquats and limes. *While in the Citron Ball, he doesn't have his toxic aura. *When he enters or exits Citron Ball, a sound similar to an alarm plays. *His Stickerbook description says that his goggles are not to protect his eyes, but rather make him look hip. **This could mean he is old and trying to stay young and hip. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Citron variants Category:Toxic variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Super Rare plants